videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparky's Adventure
Sparky's Adventure is a vehicle-based adventure game. Storyline Ordinary dog mechanic Sparky runs into King Pixel, overlord of all video games, while on a walk in the woods. Much to Sparky's surprise, the king announced that he is a new video game protagonist, and gives Sparky the choice of game style to prove himself. On a whim, Sparky chooses vehicles due to his experience. Although King Pixel is surprised, he quickly whips up a game for Sparky. A gang of cats known as the Klaw Squad have been causing trouble in the world, and Sparky must stop them to prove himself protagonist material. Gameplay The majority of Sparky's Adventure has Sparky exploring the various worlds, attempting to obtain Pixel Tokens from characters by completing missions. However, on his own, Sparky can only move, jump, swim, grab ledges, and use his enchanted wrench to attack or pick up items. Instead, Sparky must utilize a vehicle for almost the whole game, which can be hand-crafted at the Pixel Garage. These vehicles are also used in the many missions, ranging from racing against the challenger to defending them from robotic enemies. Each world is split into five chapters with the same layout, but different missions. The fourth chapter of a world is always a battle with a member of the Klaw Squad and entails a slight change in visuals, unlocking an upgrade for Sparkville's Pixel Cart when completed, while the fifth is a bonus chapter with extra Pixel Tokens. Worlds * Sparkville: The game's main hub area. Here, Sparky is limited to using the Pixel Cart, though it does gain upgrades throughout the game. Sparky can build new vehicles at the Pixel Garage, buy parts at Cap's Junk Shop, and explore the town to find boxes with new parts. * Surfshine Cove: A beautiful tropical island. Beyond the coast is a grassy area with a small village, with a volcano by the east. During Chapter Four, it is nighttime, and Stompo tries to dump chemicals into the pipeline and make all the water taste disgusting. Completing Chapter Four gets the player the Buoys. * Mildly Wild West: An old west-style town. Most activity is concentrated in the town, but there is a canyon and mine to explore. During Chapter Four, the sun is setting, and Speedy tries to rob the Mildly Wild Western Bank of Cash of all its money and treasures. Completing Chapter Four gets the player the Spring. * Jigsaw City: A city made out of toys. Almost all the toys can be knocked over and/or moved, allowing for unique level design. During Chapter Four, some buildings are destroyed, and Boomer tries to reach the City Hall roof and bomb the city from far above. Completing Chapter Four gets the player the Folding Wings. * Weird-Out Woods: A haunted forest. The forest is claustrophobic and eerie, and near the west lies a church with a graveyard. During Chapter Four, the forest is overrun by ghosts, and Rose tries to revive a thousand-year-old ghost named Mr. Spooks. Completing Chapter Four gets the player the Sub-Aqua Seat. * Panic Party Park: A space theme park. As the largest world in the game, it is essentially a huge dome connected to small ones. During Chapter Four, all the rides have been shut down, and Doc tries to burn down the Inferno so the park stops running. Completing Chapter Four gets the player the Laser Cannon. * Kastle Klaw: The Klaw Squad's lair. The entire area is essentially a challenge rush. Sparky must win five trials set by King Pixel, battle against the Klaw Squad, and finally face Klaw himself.